The new Problem in Town
by housesbabe1
Summary: Randall is living the life after being let go by the cops from the last heist that he pulled... little does he know that something huge is coming his way. Rated M for later chapters Has Memphis/Otto/Kip/Sway/OC sorry sucky summary I know, I hope you guys like it...


Hey guys, Housesgirl1 here… I haven't updated any stories in a while nor have I written anything new . . . but, I found this story I wrote a long time ago today so I thought I would share it with you all. If you want me to continue it, please let me know. And if someone is interested in working on it with me, you are welcome to do so also, just tell me. So without further or do, here it is… Sorry that it is so short

It's dark and gloomy on a lonely highway as Randall Reins leans against his '68 Shelby mustang, out of gas once again. *please let a car drive by soon* he thinks, getting more and more impatient byy the minute.

The big car heist a few months back had really taken a toll on both him and his team yet he was let free and his brother was now safe. Now he was living the life, working at a mechanics shop. Little did he know, another project was roaring his way.

Soon Randall was seeing headlights and he flags them down, waving his arms. A black firebird pulls up and a window rolls down revealing a young woman behind the wheel.

"Need something?" the young woman asks, slightly annoyed.

"Out of gas." Reins replies s imply, stepping up to the passenger side window of her car.

"I don't have any gas on me but there's a gas station right up the road, you can hitch a ride." She responds almost smugly.

He nods simply and climbs into the car. "So as long as we don't leave the car for too long." He says as they start off down the road.

"It's just up the road, we won't be long." The woman answered him as she glances over at him then looks back at the road.

As they arrive, she pulls into the gas station, practically slamming on her breaks, making them jar a bit. "Gas can's in the back." She stated sternly as she popped the trunk.

Randall just nodded and got out of the car, retrieving the gas can and shutting the trunk before moving to fill it up at the pump. When it was full he returned back to the car, putting the gas can in the floorboard before getting in and shutting the door. He noticed that the woman seemed tense, her hands tight on the steering wheel, but he shrugged it off, sitting back in his seat.

"Back to the Shelby." He stated lowly.

The woman started the car back up and pulled out, heading back down the road towards Randall's car, The car making an awful noise as she shifted it into second gear. Randall smirks and leans over, quickly shifting the car into third gear and looked over at her. "Can't drive stick well can you?" he asks.

"I was fine until we stopped." She admitted as she pulled over behind the Shelby mustang.

Randall nodded as he quickly got out of her car with the gas can and unpopped the gas cap to his car, filling it with all the gas from it. Once finished he put the gas can into her trunk since she had popped it again and then shut it.

"Thanks." He said lightly, smiling at the young woman.

"No problem." She said, then drove off into the distance.

At this point Randall smiles again and gets into his car and starts it up, feeling the rumble to life. He then heads off into the distance himself, heading to his shop.

"Run out of gas again?" Kip asks when he sees his brother walk into the shop four hours late for work.

"Yeah." He responds, heading towards his office. Kip just shakes his head returning his gaze back onto the tv show that he'd been watching.

A few hours later Randal is working on a customer's car, laying on roll cart, reaching for another wrench when he hears a car pull up outside of the shop. "I know that car." He mumbles to himself as he quickly rolls out from underneath the car and stands up, grabbing a nearby rag to get the grease off his hands.

As he reached the open garage door along with Kip, Otto, and Sway he saw the young woman that had given him a ride earlier in the day, standing two other men in front of her black firebird. It was then that he recognized her face.

"So, the famous Katelyn Reann Griffin…" Taunts Randall as he leaned against the wall of the garage.

"And your Memphis, or should I say Randall Reins, the one whom caused the heist a few months back." She responds.

"Let me guess why you're here, you are needing my help, am I right?" Randall asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually I do… I need some cars." She stated simply.

Randall sighs and wipes his hand over his face, pondering the idea of plummeting for cars once again. "How many?" he asks warily.

"…. Eighty." She replied sternly, crossing her arms, leaning against her car.

"How many days?" he asked, putting his hand over his face again.

"Five days." She responded.

"Sorry, no can do, too many cars." He says, turning them down.

"Memphis… you're not one to back down from stealing cars." Says Brandon, one of Katelyn's brothers, standing to the left of her.

"I just did." Randall said, turning on a dime, heading back inside the garage to go back to work on the car he had been working on.

"He'll come around." Kip says, a light smirk on his face.

"We'll see." Brandon replied as all of them got back into the firebird and pulled out of the garage parking lot, driving off.


End file.
